Stasis: The 100th Hunger Games SYOT
by SimplyElegance
Summary: In an unforeseen circumstance, Ayella Azure is selected to be Panem's new President, even with her disapproval. However, her brother works behind the scenes, controlling everything. In a game where age doesn't matter, will your tribute be able to survive the onslaught? SYOT OPEN
1. Chapter 1

**Ayella Azure (President of Panem)  
**

* * *

Ayella takes a deep breath, looking down at the stack of papers before her. She pushes up her glasses, a determined look on her face. _I can do this, even though I feel as if it is wrong. I know that it has to be done, I can't show any weakness. Father was such a good president, only if..._

* * *

After the failure of the Third Quarter Quell, the rebellion was smashed down hard. They attempted to attack the Capitol directly, but Katniss Everdeen was captured in battle and executed, to be made a message for the rest of the rebels. A message that even their strongest will succumb to the power of the Capitol. After the execution, the rebels collapsed on themselves, certain people in District 13 trying to take over as the leader. However, in the end, they were squashed by the Capitolite army. District 13 was then split up, half of their people going to District 12 to continue mining operations, while the others stayed back to control nuclear power.

A year afterwards, President Snow was poisoned, and was succeeded by Valor Azure. President Azure would continue being president for 24 years, until his quiet death the summer before the Fourth Quarter Quell. After hearing about the President's death, the Capitol was a frenzy, certain people vying to be the most powerful person in Panem. However, a loyalist faction was successfully able to get President Azure's daughter Ayella elected.

Ayella, at the young age of 24, became Panem's first female President, a job she never wanted. She wasn't much to look at either, having short messy brown hair, as well as round black glasses. She had no major alterations done, but had a minor one to bring out her piercing blue eyes. She stood at 5'6, and was a very light girl, keeping up a diet. She was more of a bookworm, and never cared too much for The Hunger Games. She wasn't a leader at all, but was used as more of a figurehead, for her father's loyalists.

In fact, she had no real power, but was put doing paperwork most of the time. Her older brother, Tempest Azure, acted as her adviser, but was the one calling all of the shots. He wasn't a pleasant man, actually quite the opposite, and had a lot of plans in store for these next special games. He threw all of the tradition out the window, rewriting the Fourth Quarter Quell to fit his own political purposes. Ayella didn't object, since she couldn't do anything anyways.

Which brings us to today, the reading of the card.

* * *

Ayella quickly stacks up her papers, her assistant calling her out to the limousine. _Do I really... Have to do this?_

"We don't have all day," Tempest says, in an annoyed tone.

"I am well aware of that," Ayella snaps back, "but I'd rather enjoy the moment before we read a card that may be the death of 26 innocent people."

"So naive," Tempest responds, opening the door of the limousine for Ayella, "they are nothing but pawns."

Ayella bites her tongue, knowing better then to talk back. _I don't think so. Those "pawns" are the reason you are living such a cushy lifestyle. Those "pawns" are living and breathing just as we are. They aren't mere animals that we can throw away when we want. As a President, I am responsible for all of Panem, not just the politically convenient citizens._

Ayella and Tempest are drove to the meeting place, cameras following them the entire way. Ayella keeps taking deep breaths, fixing the collar of her brown button up formal dress. After they arrive, they are ushered into an area, to await the reading of the card.

"Remember to read the card word for word," Tempest says, handing her a white envelope with 100 written on it in golden letters.

"I know, I know," Ayella responds, wanting to shut her older brother up.

Ayella hears the sounds of the drums beating right outside the room, which leads to a podium that oversees an audience. _This is the moment that I have been waiting for. The moment that will seal the fate of 26 innocents. I can't falter, I can't make a mistake, and I can't let father down._

The drums suddenly stop, and the door opens before Ayella. She walks out to loud applause, people chanting "Quarter Quell! Quarter Quell"

She walks up to the microphone, waiting for the crowd to die down.

"Hello," Ayella says into the microphone, her entire demeanor changed to one of authority and not nervousness, "welcome to the reading of the card for the Fourth Quarter Quell!"

She is met with loud cheer and looks down to the envelope. She opens it quickly, knowing exactly what the words say without needing to read it.

"For the Fourth Quarter Quell," Ayella says, looking directly into the camera, "as a reminder that the rebels showed no sympathy for age, killing the youngest of us, to the oldest of us, there will be no age limit to this year's games."

The crowd applauded the idea, and Ayella quickly retreated into the previous room.

"Good job," Tempest says as Ayella walks into the room, "now I will gather the rest of the names for the tributes this year."

"So not only are you rigging the Quell," Ayella says, looking down at the ground, "but you are also rigging the Reapings?"

"Of course," Tempest responds, smirking, "I mean, we don't want babies in the games. You are well aware that there is still rebellion in the districts. This will give us a chance to get rid of their leaders."

Ayella shakes her head.

 _God help us._

* * *

 **AN: This will be an SYOT. I am hoping to get 26 tributes in the next couple of weeks. In these games, the focus will be to get rid of rebel leaders, as well as add a mix of clueless tributes. I am hoping to get a diverse pool of tributes, in terms of age, personality, etc.  
**

 **Anyways, here is the form, in which you can just mail it to me!**

 **Name (First and Last):**

 **Age (10 and up):**

 **District (1-13):**

 **Gender:**

 **Physical Description (Please be detailed!):**

 **Personality (Descriptive please):**

 **History:**

 **Family Members:**

 **Pet Peeves/Quirks:**

 **Weapon of choice:**

 **Strengths (At least 2, no more then 5):**

 **Weaknesses (At least 2, no more then 5):**

 **Please rank the following attributes in terms of most helpful to least helpful:**

 **1\. Survival Skills  
2\. Social Skills  
3\. Mental Skills  
**

 **Reaped or Volunteered?**

 **Allies or go it alone?**

 **Strategy in the games?**

 **Open to romance?**

 **Additional Info:**

 **Faceclaim (Please don't use well known stars. Also, this field is not necessary):**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Make sure to leave a review on your thoughts of the concept or anything mentioned. Reviews aren't necessary, but they will help improve my writing and I would prefer it be done regularly.**

 **I will be keeping an update of submissions for males and females on my profile, to help you decide in what to create. I am also allowing a limit of two characters per person.**

 **Anyways, have a good evening!**

 **-SimplyElegance**


	2. Leap of Bravery- Minona Ironheart

**Minona Ironheart- District 10  
74 years old  
**

* * *

"What of the spies?" Melancholy asks, chuckling.

"I say we show 'em that they picked on the wrong group," Yvette responds, slamming her fist on the table in front of the odd group of five.

"You know what I think," Minona says, speaking up, the group calming down after hearing the eldest speak. "I think that we should let them go."

"Are you insane?"

"We can't do that!"

"She must be off her rocker."

Minona raised her hand, shushing the rest of the group, looking each of them in the eyes. After all, she was the leader of the council in District 10, the one who was responsible for coordinating the rebels in her district. Everyone was on the council for a reason, but Minona was the only one that participated in the raid on the Capitol during the second rebellion. She never met Katniss Everdeen, though she'd seen her around District 13 when she was stationed there.

"With no disrespect," Tillage, who was the youngest person in the council, says, "I don't understand where you are trying to go with this. They have valuable information, including our current planned raid."

"They are looking for a reaction," Minona explains, her hands folded in her lap, "if we kill them, they will gain the upper hand, knowing that at least one of us had a hand in doing it. If I must remind you, they were able to name all of us, including myself. They know who we are, but now all they need is evidence to prosecute us. We can not, under any circumstances, allow the enemy to gain any sort of evidence against the council."

The group quieted down, waiting for Minona to continue.

"We are going to release them, with a pat on the back and a smile on our faces," she says, smiling, "if we can't kill them, we can at least try to make it seem as if we are innocent. However, that means that you all must be willing to let them go, admit defeat, and hang your head proudly as the enemy walks away, laughing at our weakness. As always, we will take a vote. Those in favor of releasing the prisoners, raise your hand now."

All of the council, with the exception of the more volatile Yvette, raised their hands.

"A clear majority," Minona says, marking down an order to give to one of the initiates to release the prisoners.

Suddenly, the door opens, one of the lower ranking rebels walking in, his face looking as if he seen a ghost.

"Madam," he says, barely whispering, "I think you need to see this."

"What is it?" Minona asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Just watch," the boy says, displaying a hologram.

The group watches in horror, as the reading of the card is announced. Many people give distasteful nods at President Azure's eagerness to read the card.

"I thought she was so compassionate," Yvette mutters, in a mocking tone, "it just shows that the Capitol can turn anyone into a loyal lap dog."

Immediately after she is done reading the card, everyone in the room sighs and shakes their heads. They all get quiet, waiting for Minona to say something to lighten the mood, as she always does. Instead, Minona is silent, stunned herself. Finally, after what feels like minutes, she looks at everyone sitting in the group and shakes her head.

"They are obviously targeting rebels," Minona says, "but the question is, what are they trying to gain? Don't they know that killing us will only encourage us to fight for our fallen comrades?"

"Maybe there is something more," Tillage says, looking at Minona, "I don't think they would just gather us to kill us off. They are trying to make examples of us, to prove that even though we are united, we won't hesitate to slaughter each other. The districts haven't been this united since the second rebellion, so they are trying squash out all signs of strength."

"In that case," Minona says, standing up, "prepare yourselves. We will be leading the raids tonight."

Everyone looks at her, shocked, the raid not being scheduled until after the Fourth Quarter Quell.

"Give the order to the other councils," Minona says, speaking to Yvette. "Also, prepare the squads to move out on my orders."

"Yes ma'am," Yvette says, leaving the room.

"Let us hope we are not destroying ourselves," Melancholy says, shaking his head.

* * *

For the rest of the night, all over the 13 districts, rebels end up attacking their town squares. Districts 1, 2, 3, 7, 9, 10, and 11 are some of the bloodiest battles, many rebels being killed. In District 4, they set fire to their town hall, killing all of the Capitol workers inside. In District 13, their council is caught and beheaded on national television.

However, in District 10, they capture two members of the council and execute them, Tillage and Melancholy. Minona's house is attacked by Capitolites during the night, but she flees with a small band of rebels, hiding out in the surrounding fields. The next morning, Minona and her forces decide to attend the Reapings that day, which were pushed ahead of schedule, as a response to the attacks that the Capitol is deeming terrorism.

* * *

Minona stands in the town square, or what is left of it. The surrounding shops are all destroyed, many burnt down, while the town hall is filled with bullet holes and there is blood stains on the road. The people are in a grim mood, most everyone with their heads down. Minona tries to lighten the mood, talking of better times with the young women standing in her section.

Everyone is grouped by gender now, since there is no need to rope off by ages. Everyone is eligible for the Reapings, so everybody is extra quiet today. Most everybody recognizes her, but not everyone exactly likes her, since there are Capitol loyalists in District 10.

Suddenly, the District 10 escort walks out on stage. She is dressed in a ridiculous green dress, reminding Minona of drawings of dragons in children's books. She shakes her head, but cracks a joke to make fun of the escort's pink hair.

"Welcome!" the escort, whose name is Velvet, says into the microphone. "What a night, what a night. Well, we have now come to the time to select one brave man and woman to represent your District!"

The mass of people just stare, no one saying anything, but cries of young children are heard throughout the square. While others are in pain, from the battle last night. Injured or not, the Capitol wanted everyone to be at the Reapings, or else you can say goodbye to your life.

"We might as well start with the ladies," Velvet says, walking over to a big bowl with thousands and thousands of paper slips in it. She makes a show of selecting a slip, moving her hand around the bowl. She goes deep down, selecting a slip and opening it up.

"Yvette Goodin!"

Minona shakes her head, and looks to see her good friend being dragged to the stage. Yvette puts up a fight, but the peacekeepers use a stun rod to shut her up. She is unconscious by the time she reaches the stage, everyone yelling out obscenities at the peacekeepers.

As soon as she is dragged on stage, several young girls and women yell to volunteer. Minona looks on, recognizing most of them to be mere rebel initiates or school children, probably trying to stick up for a council member. Minona shakes her head again, realizing that she is the leader of the District 10 council.

"I volunteer!" Minona yells, very loudly.

The young women all stop dead in their tracks, turning to look at Minona. Velvet looks in awe, clapping her hands. Minona walks slowly up to the stage, looking at everything and anyone as she walks by.

She makes it to the stage, climbing it and quickly shaking the hands of the Escort. She breathes in the fresh air, smelling crops and animals. She knows that this will more then likely be the last time she sees her home of many years, and wants to take in everything as long as she can.

"What is your name?" Velvet asks Minona, shoving a microphone in front of her.

"My name is not needed," Minona responds, "you took our homes, our families, you don't need to take the only thing I have left, which is my name."

Velvet looks, shocked at the brash words coming from the old woman.

"Well then," Velvet responds, "let's give her a round of applause!"

No one claps, but all look on in respect.

Minona smiles, a single tear dropping down her wrinkled cheeks.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is our first reaping chapter. I am not to sure with how I want to do the layout of the reapings and things like that. If I want to give every one person a reaping, or alternate different perspectives during the Reapings, Train Rides, Training, etc. Feel free to tell me what you would like to see.**

 **I have decided to make a blog for the games, so look on my profile for the link to that. I will be updating the blog as the chapters go on, including character bios and things like that. Minona is already up on the blog as well. Also, I decided to show my submissions in a different way, so my profile is going to be updated to show a tribute list.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think and I still have plenty of openings, so don't be scared to submit!**

 **-SimplyElegance**


End file.
